1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle multimedia system and in particular, to a vehicle multimedia system having a display for displaying a hierarchically structured menu.
2. Related Art
Multimedia systems are commonly used in a vehicle. Vehicle multimedia systems may include components that are designed specifically for a vehicle, such as high fidelity (hereinafter, referred to “hifi”) units, navigation units, and telephone units. Hifi units include, for example, amplifiers, radio tuners, and/or CD/DVD players. Navigation units include, for example, a global positioning system (GPS) device, CD/DVD as a mass storage device, and a control unit for running route guidance software. Telephone units include, for example, a global system for mobile communications (GSM) device, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) device, and/or a modem to enable internet access.
Vehicle multimedia systems have become popular options upon purchase of a new vehicle. Today, vehicle multimedia systems provide more sophisticated and diverse services and functions than in the past, and the trend towards more advanced systems is increasing. Vehicle multimedia systems may be more user-friendly if they are ergonomically designed, and they contain users-oriented interface.